


Nightmares

by ConsultingJedi221b



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Angus MacGyver - Freeform, Bozer is a good friend, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I suck at tagging, MacGyver Angst, Nightmares, Past Related Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b
Summary: A few weeks after his kidnapping at the hands of Murdoc, Mac is not as okay as everyone thinks he is.Warnings:  This fic contains nightmares, bad memories, and past related trauma.  If this triggers you, please be safe.
Relationships: Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: My MacGyver (2016) Tumblr Drabbles





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that was originally posted on my tumblr: whumpflumpthump
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Well, goodnight Mac, see you tomorrow, bright and early!” Riley said cheerily as she walked out the door. The team had just gotten back from a successful mission to take down a criminal group that had been blackmailing government officials in Europe. As per tradition, they had all come to Mac’s house to celebrate with beer around the fire. Riley was the last to leave, and Bozer was already in his room, getting ready for bed, if not already asleep.

“Bye Riles.” As soon as Mac had waved goodbye to Riley, his cheerful, but forced smile fell from his face, and he slid down to the couch, his head in his hands.

God, he was tired.

He had tried his best to keep it together during their mission, but the truth was, he hadn’t been sleeping nearly as much as he needed to. Every time he went to sleep, he was back in the room with Murdoc looming over him. Sometimes, he would speak and taunt Mac, but other times, he would just stand and stare at him, with a strange look in his eyes. It was almost, possessive. Whatever it was, it sent a shudder through Mac every time he thought about it. Lately, though, it was getting worse. The nightmares didn’t stay confined to when he was asleep, they happened when he was awake too.

He knew he was overreacting.

_It’s over. You’re safe._

No matter how many times he told himself that, his mind wouldn’t cooperate.

_He came up to your door last time. Who’s to say that he won’t be able to just walk in and take you again?_

Mac shook his head trying to clear it of those unwelcome thoughts, and slowly stood up. He wanted to sleep, no he needed to sleep. He could barely function today, if he continued like this, how long would it be before he was a danger to his team. To Jack, to Riley. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if his stupid fears put one of his friends, no, his _family_ in danger.

With that thought in mind, he forced himself to walk into the bathroom and get ready for bed. He went through the motions, washing his face, brushing his teeth, but he still slept fully clothed. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep without being fully prepared to jump up and defend himself at a moment’s notice, a habit formed during his time in the Army that had come back full swing the past few weeks.

He slowly walked into his bedroom, and sat down on this bed, not fully prepared to lie down and succumb to the darkness that would leave him defenseless against the nightmares that would inevitably follow.

_Cold, metal handcuffs digging into his wrists._

_The slight pressure of the IV needle sticking into his arm, the liquid inside making his mind muddled and leaving him without his greatest weapon. T_

_he whistling that signaled the return of his psychopathic kidnapper._

_The sharp pain as Murdoc twisted the needle in his arm._

Mac dug his fingers into the pillow as he tried to clear his head of the intrusive thoughts.

He didn’t even try to stop the tears that started rolling down his cheeks as the thoughts continued.

_You’re weak. You are going to be the reason that Jack, the reason that Matty, the reason that Riley, dies. You can’t even protect yourself, how will you possibly protect them?_

_I am everywhere, I will kill you and everyone else you love._

Murdoc was taunting him now, and in Mac’s fatigued mind, he believed him. After all, it was his fault, wasn’t it?

He was so tired. Mac kept trying to quiet his mind, but he couldn’t stop the thoughts.

 _Jack, his neck snapped, lying dead on the ground._ It was his fault.

 _Riley, bleeding out from a gunshot wound, dying on the ground._ It was his fault.

Before his mind could bring up any more of his family to die, he felt arms around his shoulders, softly rubbing in circles. It took a few minutes before he realized it was Bozer. Knowing he must have woken him with his crying, he instantly tried to apologize, but Bozer interrupted him.

“Hey, hey, hey man. It’s okay, just breathe,” he said softly, as Mac began to calm down, “You don’t have to be sorry, what you went through would mess with anyone’s head. I’m just sorry we didn’t realize what you were going through sooner. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Every time when I fall asleep, I’m back there, with Murdoc, and I can’t stop him, I can’t...”

“It’s okay Mac, you’re safe, you’re here now, you escaped.”

“I know, I know I’m safe, but I can’t stop thinking about it, and I know I need to sleep, because if I don’t, you guys could die, and it would be my fault. You guys could die, and it would be all my fault. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”

“I’m alive Mac, Riley’s alive, Jack’s alive, and we’re all going to stay that way. You know, we can all hold are own, you’re not responsible for all of us,” Bozer responded, with a small smile.

“Okay, okay...” Mac looked like he was thinking that over.

“Do you need anything, do you want me to call Jack?”

“No, no, don’t bother him, could you, could you stay?” Mac asked sheepishly.

“Of course I can, anything for you Mac.,” Bozer responded, and then went to go get a chair to sit in.

Mac finally laid down and it looked like his fatigue was about to catch up to him. His eyelids were beginning to droop.

Bozer looked at Mac with a smile, and sat down in the chair.

“Do you remember that time when we were little and...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!  
> Constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated!  
> Have a fantastic day!


End file.
